fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Dragon Fist Verse
Summary Initially, a Personal Project made for fun, like a certain webcomic. Now this project is a group project made to integrate mechanics behind OPM and RWBY together. Thus Golden Dragon Fist verse. There was once a woman who wasn't anyone special. They had nothing wonderful about them. Simply a number in a world full of many. A person in a mob. Despite her past she was aware that many had shared fates like her. She was aware that no matter how violent she acted or how she attempted to be unique nothing would make her different. Her pent up feelings would leave such a person cynical. But instead for someone like her she decided to train and try to become a heroine. To become a Huntress like her mother. Despite her lack of affinity, the lack of things on her side, and overall difficulty, she did her best to become better. To become stronger and to push herself to the limit. Even if she wasn't accepted as an official Huntress, the least she could do was to become a heroine by her own will. So no matter how much her body ached, no matter how hard it is, no matter how overwhelming it is and how she loses some hair from stress, she wanted to do it. She wanted to become a true hero. Somewhere along the way though... She hasn't realized how strong she's gotten. That's the story of Yang Xiao Lang Supporters and Opponents Supporters *'CoreOfimBalance(COB)' *'Redhavic' *'BlackDarkness679' Neutral Opponents Power of the Verse As a parody of the OPM series and utilizing many more franchises and the inclusion of RWBY's mechanics, it's naturally a powerful verse. Not just with physical gods that can destroy moons and whatnot we also have some haxx users that vary from small time threats to large scale world enders. Helpful Pages Grimms of Remannt Page Hunters of Remnant Page Monster Ranking Wolf Class - Think of superhuman to Building Tiger Class - Think of Building to City Block/MCB Demon Class - Think of Town to Mountain Dragon Class - Think of Island to Country range Overlord Class - Think of Couuntry to Moon Overlord + - The Final bossesque. Planetary is the minimum Characters so far |-|Faction= The Main Heroes - The Core focus of the group. Naturally, they're the Heroes one has to root for. They're the protagonists of the franchise most of the time and can thus be expected to show up frequently. Though some will show up later than the others but the overall focus is on them. *'Fisting Stripper - Yang Xiao Lang' *'Cyborg Princess - Penny Polendina' *'Speed of Sound Sonic Shadow Shinobi of the Dark - Blake Belladona' *Weiss Schnee *Ruby Rose *Saintly Knight - Jaune Arc *Scarlet Valkyrie - Pyrrha Nikkos *Thunder Taser - Nora Valkyrie *'Greenshade Lotus Fist - Ren Lie' Beacon Academy of Hunting - The Main Hunter teaching academy of Vale. Known to raise the best Hunters that become heroes. It's a highly esteemed Academy and is the cream of the crop. To be accepted into this Academy would ensure greatness upon graduation or even during your stay here. Also has the notable Ozpin who's part of the Heroes Association as a highly trusted executive member with much experience in battle and war. Students are guaranteed great guidance in here. *Staff **Headminister/Archangel Ozpin **Glynda Goodwitch *Students **Jaune Arc **Pyrrha Nikkos **Nora Valkyrie **'Ren Lie' **Sabrina **Marisa **Sun Wukong **Neptune **Sage **Scarlet Seaside Azure Academy - An elementary and high school which is highly affiliated with Beacon Academy. This Academy is notable for being one of the best Academies in Vale. In fact, it's comparable to Beacon despite notable rumors and the harshness of some aspects of the school. As of right now, Ruby has been enrolled into this Academy due to the events that happened in her previous school. This school is notable for letting the victors do what they want to other students and the entire function of the school adjusting itself to fit the desires of the top students. *Staff **'Maruov Poppins - Principal' **'Alma - Teacher' **Kine - Teacher *Students **Ruby Rose **Reimu **Teyuki Hanazawa House of Evolution - An Organization that used to be held by the esteemed Genus. The overall organization's objective is to find the path to making humanity supreme. They also specialize in medicine. However, their darker routes in experimenting make them unlikeable and are only around due to their extensive help to the people. After being struck by Yang's invasion, the Organization has noticeably become more neutral and had a different objective. Though some claim it's an ulterior motive. *Former Lead Scientist - Genus *New Lead Scientist - Roman Torchwic *Emerald Harpy - Emerald Sustrai *Silver Hopper - Mercury Black *Ice Cream Slime Monster - Neo *'Cinder Fall - Undying Phoenix' Dojo Groupings - Not necessarily a united faction but they are a group of dojos working together as allies. They don't necessarily teach each other but sometimes they can share techniques and hold sparring matches. They focus on training their students and are often times traditionalists. In this case, the dojos listed below are samurais. *Branwen Dojo - The Colors of the Wilting World **'Qrow Branwen - The Master' **'Youmu Konpaku - Current Student' **'Adam Taurus - Former Student' *Kojiro Dojo - Swallow Stord Style **Sasaki Kojiro *Kouichi Dojo - The Sword of the Void Style **Sasamura Kouichi *Rai Kun Dojo - The Sword of the Tranquil Insanity **Minamoto Raikun The Hunter/Heroes Association of Vale - The S-Class Heroes that reside in Japan/Vale. Compared to other nations they have more S-Classes than SS classes thus they shine through with this level. Of course, that doesn't mean anything quality or quantity wise considering their landmass and scale of events happening in them is less than other countries. But that seems to be changing recently. *'S-Class' **Note, even if one is officially an S-Class, doesn't mean they're immediately on a lower level. Some of them can be worthy of higher ranks or deserve to be placed much lower. **'1st - Reign - ????' **2nd - Arctic Queen - Winter Schnee **'3rd - Silver Reaper - Qrow Branwen' **4th - Magus Queen - ??? **5th - Eggcentric Overlord - ??? **6th - Knowledgeable King Kappa - ??? **7th - The Grandmaster Exorcist - Reigen Arataka **'8th - Crimson Devil Prince - Dante' **'9th - Static Schoolgirl - Misaka Mikoto' **10th - Multi-Monster Man - ??? **11th - Monochrome Maiden - **12th - Beta Blaster Beam Babe / 4B - Mugino **13rd - Unbearable Bear Guardian - Kuma Kuma **14th - Beauty and the Beast Witch - Ilya **15th - Angel of the Wind - Wendy **16th - Lightspeed Nyan Kitty - Neon Katt **17th - Enlightened Lion Fist - Arslan Atlan **18th - Bloody Dragoness - Ryuko **19th - Tanktop Blasemaster - Yatsuhashi Daichi **'20th - Cyborg Princes - Penny Polendina' **21st - Star Queen - ??? **22nd - Super Sentai Japan Man - Gunha **23rd - Saintly Warden *'SS-Class' **'Goldilocks' Atlas UNITY Project - A series of robots *'Penny Polendina - EVOLUTION' *'Quarter - MEMORY' *'Kiibo - WEAPONS' Cleanser Sky Force - An invasive Alien Force that appeared one day, and was swiftly eradicated by the S-Class Heroes of Vale. Sadly, they were able to spread massive destruction all over A-City's Metropolis and cause much casualties. *Reiuji *∫©ƒ†˙˙∂∂˙® *!?∑∆@! Insanity Reformation Faction - Though they call themselves that, they are officially dubbed the Monster Association. They are a group of monsters or non-humans and even some humans who work together in a disagreement against the current world. They believe that the system of heroes is unnecessary and thus they do their best to go against it. *'Overlord Class' **Lord of Insanity - Lord Asura **Bawkuma **Demigod Oni **Aqueous Solution **'Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic - No Title Required' *'Dragon Class' **'The Fist of Ill Omen - Ye Hao Yuen' *'Demon Class' ** *'Tiger Class' ** *'Unknown' **'Adam Taurus' - Formerly Assassin Association *'Agent 347 - Ye Hao Yuen' Grimm - To summarize, this is the group list of all relevant beings and types of beings that fit the criteria of being a Grimm monster. Whether they have become a Grimm, have been born one, or fused into one, all of them reside in this location. *'God Tiers' **'Mother of All Things/Mother' **'Salem' *'Overlord+ Rank' **'Adam Taurus' - Formerly here **'Gojira-Chan' **'Gumon' **'MATE' *'Overlord Rank' **'Dragonspawn' **'Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic' - Despite being a human counts as one *'Dragon Rank' **'Goliath' *'Demon Rank' **'Nevermore' *'Tiger Rank' **'Ursa' *'Wolf Rank' **'Beowolves' Antartica Legion - The people residing in Antartica that also lays home to the Winter Maiden's lands. It's notable for being a very cold country, but due to the efforts of a new organization it's an accommodative area. It also holds deeper beings within. *'Winter Maiden Association' **'Glacia Fridges' *'Saints of Heaven and Hell Organization' **'Top Executives' ***'Dominic Boss - The King of Saints' ***Johnny Gat - Spade ***Pierce Lionel - Diamond ***Nico Belmonty - Heart ***Everest Small - Club **'Other Family Members' ***Commerce Queen Kinzie Kenzington ***Shine King Zimos ***Entertainment Joker Josh Birk ***Tournament Prince Angel de la Muerte ***Supplier Shaundi ***Gaming + Surveilence Matt Miller **'Special Division' ***Fran Madaraki - Mad Doctor ***Veronica Madaraki - Immortal Killer ***Subaru Natsuki - Patient X ***Ultear - Archeology Branch Manager ***Sugar - Toymaker **'Military Division' ***Haikou - Mirror Blade ***Buruts - Iron Fortress ***Kung fu Yeti - Glacier Fist ***Bolibear - Iron Beast **'Misc Division' ***Yuki Onna ***Monette ***Howie 'American Bandit' Keith ***Malachite Twins 'Melanie' and 'Militia' *'Winter Tournament Participants' **'Ren Lie' **Imai Cosmo **'Ye Hao Yue / Yue Lie' **Gray Fullman **Korra **Rem **Ciruno Strife **Nikaido Ren **Arthas **Haikou **Weiss Schnee **Jericho **Braum **Aokiji **Jaina Proudmoore **Lissandra **Winter Schnee **Chill Penguin Speedster **Queen Daisy **Endeavour **Elsie Arc **Redd **Amberly Hearn **Jin Kisaragi **Neo Glacius **Sub-Zero **Polnareff **Mei **Julius Reyhold **Frostbyte **Rihito **Mizore *'Other' - Involves non-participant tournaments or those kicked off in the preliminaries''' **Lorelei **Trishula The Atlantean Kingdom of the West Atlantic *King Ryujin *Prince Ryuji *Princess Otohime *Princess Shirahoshi Europia *'Artoria Pendragon Arc' *'Escanor' Atlas Civilians *'Rev' *'Kamen Rider Genm' *'Klark Kentucky' Northrend Magi Foundation *Shanoa Schnee **Luxianne **Ezekiel Ezeraiah *'Selvar Den'Sylvanus' Androids of Anarchy - A villainous faction crafted by none other than Q, aka Quarter. One of the androids of the UNITY project who seek to change the world in order to avoid a harsher path. *'Quarter' *Eradicator - The rampant robot |-|Alphabetical= *Adam Taurus (Golden Dragon Fist) *Alma *Artoria Pendragon Arc *Blake Belladona (Golden Dragon Fist) *Cinder Fall (Golden Dragon Fist) *Dante (Golden Dragon Fist) *Dominic "Prez" Boss *Escanor (Golden Dragon Fist) *Glacia Fridges *Gojira-Chan (Golden Dragon Fist) *Gold 'Goldilocks' *Grimm (GDF) *Hunters (GDF) *Kamen Rider Genm *Kiibo (Golden Dragon Fist) *Klark Kentucky (Golden Dragon Fist) *Misaka Mikoto (Golden Dragon Fist) *Mother of all Things (GDF) *Penny Polendina (Golden Dragon Fist) *Principal Maruov Poppins *Qrow Branwen (Golden Dragon Fist) *Quarter *Ren Lie (Golden Dragon Fist) *Rev *Salem (Golden Dragon Fist) *Selvar Den'Sylvanus *Tundrafang *Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic *Yang Xiao Long (Golden Dragon Fist) *Youmu Konpaku (Golden Dragon Fist) *Yuen Lie *Yuuka Kazami (Golden Dragon Fist) *∫åç†´®ˆå (Bacteria) That would be all! Category:Verses Category:Cob's Pages